Snot
The''' Snot''' is the main character in Snot Put, Super Snot Put and a part of a boss in Nitrome Must Die. Appearance The Snot appears as a gooey droplet of green liquid. Game Information Snot Put In Snot Put, the Snot is first seen dropped out of a nose. The player then is to pick up the snot and hurl it as far as possible. This can be done by the player clicking on the snot to remove it from the nose. No matter where the player clicks on the snot, it will transport the mouse to the tail. After they clicked the snot, the player must hold the left mouse button to make sure they keep hold of it. After that, the player should throw the snot as far as they can by holding dragging the snot quickly across the screen and then letting go of it. Super Snot Put ]] The Snot returns in Super Snot Put, functioning the same it did in Snot Put. Some new physics have been given it, such as the ability to bounce and how snot splatters from it when it hits the ground. Nitrome Must Die The Snot appears once in Nitrome Must Die, in the battle with Nose (Floors 1-10). It is flung from Nose's nostrils, where it will then bounce around the screen until it is destroyed. They appear to be two different types of snot, one with a shorter 'tail', and one with a longer 'tail'. The long-tailed snot only appears once Nose begins to fall apart, and is much faster than the short-tailed snot. The nose makes the long-tailed snot to home in on the player. When it is shot, it drops no coins. Hot Air Jr. Snot makes a cameo in Hot Air Jr as an enemy, the first cameo in the series. The Snot will fall all the way down from the Nose at the top of the level, almost touching the bottom of the level. Upon reaching close to the ground, the snot will move back up in short spurts, going up, then stopping, then advancing up again. Due to the snot going down a small chasm, it is incredibly hard to advance up a side when next to snot, unless the player moves slowly. Doing the aforementioned way of advancing through the level is actually possible, only it requires the player to move very slowly and constantly stay in one small area. However, if the player can manage to do this, they can go up through the level at there own speed, but doing this presents the player with a very high risk of collision with the snot. Trivia *Snot hanging on trees can also be seen in the background of Snot Put. *The snot is more bouncier in Snot Put than Super Snot Put . *Snot is featured as a balloon in Hot Air Jr. *Snot has an appearance similar to Cuboy. Category:Snot Put Category:Characters Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Main Characters Category:Enemies that Appear in Different Games Category:Recurring Enemies